Everyone Needs Cheese!
by ElectroNerd
Summary: Everyone needs a cheesy moment in life, and whether it happens now or later, it'll happen. But, for those of you it'll happen to later, this collection will give you the early taste of cheese! (SoKai, RiXi, and various other pairings)


**Woot! Another one-shot package! TT_TT I'm full of 'em, aren't I? My multi-chap stories suffer because of this. Glob.**

**Anyways, I guess I'm semi-alive. I'm working on getting some of those To-Be stories posted, this installment taking care of one of them. _Just Another Friend_ is up next, I'm sure, because my friend NerdieBerdie is getting serious about working on it now. We're really close to finishing the first chapter. Just a warning ahead of time, that story is unlike anything I've ever written. Be prepared.**

**So, let's drop to this story - this is basically a package composed of pure romance scenes. Despite the title, I'm sure not all of the scenes will be ultra cheesy... Some may not be cheesy at all. XD It depends. Either way, this package is all romance, so if that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you click on the little author link and check out my other stories! ((shameless advertising))**

**Anyways. Enjoy the romance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but I own my cheesy self. :D**

* * *

><p>A coughing fit reverberated through the room. There was a small worried sound and scuffling as the rustling of a blanket could be heard.<p>

"Xion," Riku said, worriedly looking over at his girlfriend, "Do you want some tea, or anything else?"

The girl shook her head, trying and failing to cover another coughing fit. Xion pulled the thick blanket she was wrapped in closer around her body. She had gotten sick, caught some virus she had forgotten the name of. All she knew was that it made her throat hurt, it made her nose stuffy, it made her head hurt, and it made her body ridiculously hot when all she felt was ridiculously cold. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking, either. _Being sick sucks_, she thought sullenly as she looked over at Riku and pulled the blanket even closer. "I'm fine. I really want to sleep, though… I'm exhausted…" Because her throat was so raw from all the coughing and because her nose was so stuffed up, Riku could barely understand Xion's soft, slurred words.

After a moment of deciphering, Riku sighed, holding out his arms in an inviting gesture. "Alright then - c'mere."

Xion shook her head again, her eyes widening slightly. "Riku, please, I don't want you to get sick."

Riku chuckled and said, moving over and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her towards him, "Don't worry - I don't mind. I don't think what you have is contagious, anyways."

She weakly squirmed around, trying to move away from him and not succeeding very much. She pouted and said sullenly, "Key word, think. If we don't know, I don't want to take any risks."

Riku frowned slightly. "Xion, come on. I'll be _fine_. I promise."

"But…" Xion still tried to protest, but when she looked back up at her boyfriend, right into his bright aqua blue eyes, she found herself relenting. "Well… fine." She finally allowed herself to lean against him. She heard him let out a contented hum and he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her closer to him.

The dark-haired girl sighed, basking in the new warmth his body heat brought about. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she listened to his heartbeat - this… this was comforting. She suddenly regretted ever wanting to deny herself of this simple pleasure… Just being held…

"Hey, Riku?" Xion asked, her voice even softer than before.

Riku tilted his head forward so it was closer to hers and answered, "Yeah?"

"I love you." Even though the girl had said the phrase to him so many times before, it still made her blush.

Riku chuckled and kissed the top of her head, saying softly, "I love you too." Little did Xion know, a large smile had spread itself on Riku's face.

Now content, Xion closed her eyes and relaxed. "Can we go to sleep?" She asked timidly, tilting her head back to look at him through her eyelashes.

Riku nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had this written a while ago, but I just now considered it worthy of being the first installment of this collection. Look at me. XD The style might be a teensy bit off, since I wrote this one when I was actually sick, so...<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. Review~**


End file.
